Silent Tears
by Xaein
Summary: When Hermione's parents are killed she goes to live with Professor Snape. Can love blossom? HG/SS HP/GW & RW/my character
1. Chapter 1

.::Disclaimer::.

You wanna knoe what I own, I own nada zip zilch! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characterz¼ wait I do own Misty she is my own character and the plot so ha I do own something!!!

*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*

"talking" *thinking*

A girl sat in front of the fireplace watching the dancing flames, though it was summer the nights were terribly cold. She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. When she opened the door there standing in front of her was the last person she would've imagined.

"Professor Snape!?!?!?!"

Her potions professor of six years was looking down at her. This would be her last year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ms. Granger I presume you have all that you need ready."

"No cause I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione screamed while reaching to slam the door in his face. He instead pushed the door catching Hermione off guard causing her to fall. She glared up at him.

"Ms. Granger go and get your belongings, you cannot stay here by yourself."

"Why not?" she whispered turning her head away from her professor, the silent tears rolling down her checks.

Snape reached down , picked her up and carried her to the couch. (A/N: he carried her princess style) Hermione didn't struggle she knew that Snape was stronger. He lay her down and pulled the blanket that was there over her. "Sleep." 

*This is going to be a long vacation* he thought as he pulled a chair over and watched her sleep.

*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^* 

Please tell me what you think of this. It's my first fanfic so be nice but if you feel that it really did sux jus tell me. So R&R¼ 


	2. Chapter 2

.::Disclaimer::.

You wanna knoe what I own, I own nada zip zilch! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characterz… wait I do own Misty she is my own character and the plot so ha I do own something!!!

"talking" *thinking*

Next morning*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*

Hermione woke to the smell of coffee and with a huge headache. She looked around and saw she was still at home. *Maybe I imagined it all, mom's in the kitchen making breakfast.* She pushed the blanket away and ran into the kitchen only to find Professor Snape sitting at the table. *I guess it wasn't a dream, then that means mom is…..* "Ahh Ms. Granger I see your awake", he said without looking at her. Hermione glared at the back of his head.

"I'm not leaving."

"Ms. Granger it is to dangerous for you to stay alone."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself."

She slowly walked to the table and sat down. Snape placed a cup of coffee beside her.

"Ms. Granger you need to come with me."

"I cant leave the house who will pay the rent, and if I don't the bank will take the house."

"Albus had already taken care of everything." *Bloody old bat, now she has to come live with me the rest of summer. Oh what joy!*

"Are you here to take me to Howarts?"

"No you are to come live at my residence." *To bad the Weasley's were on vacation.*

"Why you? Why not Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore?"

"I was the one closest to you at the moment, and I live somewhere far away?"

"Oh…"she looked away sadly. Snape wanted to bring her into his arms and make the pained look go away. "We need to go." "Okay." She got up and walked up the stairs to her room. She grabbed a backpack and her wanted pointed to her closet saying, "Reducio closet." Instantly her closet was miniaturized and stashed in her backpack. She did the same to Howarts chest, books, boom box and laptop. The ministry had allowed her to use magic over the summer vacation. She walked back down the stairs to where Snape was waiting for her. Snape eyed her backpack suspiciously. "Is that all your taking?" She opened the pack and showed him the miniatures. He nodded. "Crookshanks Oh! Crookshanks where are you?", Hermione yelled out. "Who or what is a Crookshanks?" "Didn't you know I have a cat." "A..Ca..Ca..CAT?!?!?" he stuttered rushing to the door just as Crookshanks jumped onto his shoulder. Snape sneezed loudly. Hermione giggled. "That would be Crookshanks", she said giggling some more. Snape glared at her.

(A/N: remember through this whole convo Crookshanks is on Snape's shoulder.)

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?"

"Los Angeles-"

"As in California?"

"Yes-"

"As in America?"

"Yes."

"Professor?"

"Yes Ms.Granger?"

"How will we get there?"

"I will apparate us there unless you would want me to make a portkey"

"Which ever is easier for you."

"Grab that cat and lets apparate."

Hermione walked up to Snape and picked Crookshank up hugging him to her and stood next to Snape. Snape looked down at her she never realized how beautiful she had become. She wasn't that annoying know-it-all she was in her first year. Her hair no longer bushy but in silky ringlets that fell to the small of her back, her skin a nice tanned brown, she had curves in all the right places. *She's so beautiful*he thought. *Where did that come from?* He hesitated, but reached for her hand. He felt the warmth of her hand rush up his arm and warm his heart which started to beat faster. His knees grew weak but he found his mind. "Hermione do you need to buy your school supplies or did your parents already take you?" She looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. She let go of his hand and look down at the floor, fresh tears rising in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. *Don't you dare cry, do you want Snape to think you are weak?* Hermione let Crookshanks fall to the floor and turned away from Snape. "BLOODY HELL!", Snape yelled. *Why did I have to mention her parents* Hermione looked up at him startled. He saw the tears and pulled her to him. She cried into his shoulder. *I need to get her out of here, I'm such a twit better watch what I say* "I'm sorry Hermione." He pulled her closer and with a pop they were gone, leaving poor Crookshanks behind.

^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^

Thanxs to: Steph, Alej, Lil-Eowyn and Eternal Queen. R&R 


	3. Revising the story

Hello my faithful readers! I am currently revising the story I am in a desperate need of a betareader if anyone is interested email me please! Once I am done revising the first 2 chapters the 3 will be put up shortly after. Thank you for still reading it means a lot. ~Xaein 


End file.
